


Little University

by GingerShay_17



Category: CG/l - Fandom
Genre: Caregiver, Caregiver/little, Dominant, F/F, F/M, Little, Little Girl - Freeform, Little University, M/M, Mommy Dom, Mommy Domme, Submissive, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, little boy - Freeform, mommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerShay_17/pseuds/GingerShay_17
Summary: Evelyn Sommers doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. Well, she does. Just not what her parents want her to do.So they choose for her.She gets sent off to "Little University" in hopes of escaping her controlling parents.When she arrives, she has a little problem...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a CG/l (Caregiver/Little) story. Read at your own risk.
> 
> I had to move over to this site instead of using Wattpad as they decided to not read my story to see if it had restricted content (which it doesn't) and instead just deleted the entire thing.
> 
> So thank you Wattpad.

Hello all! My name is Shay and I am the ORIGINAL author of Little University.

Here I am posting this book in order to allow other to continue to read it!

I will be posting the first chapter again and so forth. So it will take time before I create a new one.

Sorry about the inconvenience but thank Wattpad.


	2. Prologue

"Do you even know what you want to do with your life Evelyn?"

Actually, I-"

Because you have wasted your opportunities to find a great college, we have chose for you. You're welcome."

I sit on my bed in disbelief. My mother and father look down at me like I'm their little 5 year old girl again, not like the 18 year old woman I have become.

"But you guys haven't let me choose! You both want me to be something totally different than what I want! Mom, you want me to be a lawyer and go to Harvard. Dad, you want me to be a doctor and go to Yale." I look at both of them.

"And you want to be some, some journalist?" My mother stands in front of me, in disbelief herself. "We raised you to do better things with your life. Your grades weren't good enough for Harvard or Yale, so we decided to pick your college. And you're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. School starts there in a couple of days."

"But what about my internship at the news station downtown? I can't just up and leave!"

"Well, you're going to have to. We already got you your taxi, flight and your dorm. You're going whether you like it or not," my father speaks.

How dare they!? They pick the college I'm going to AND they pick my major?

"I'm not some child-" I grit my teeth.

"You will always be our child." Her tone softens. She sits down next to me. "Please don't be angry with us Evie. We only want what's best for you. We want everything and more for you. Better than what we have. See? You can travel the world and help people and do something with yourself. Your life has just begun. For us? We aren't going anywhere or doing anything. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but we can't let you stay in this town forever. Do you understand?"

My dad sits next to me as well and places his arm around my shoulder. "Now since you're leaving, we can't control what major you choose. We just want you to pick wisely okay? This is your choice, just choose something that you can be proud of okay?"

_The one thing they aren't choosing . . . Thank goodness._

I sigh and nod. "There's our girl”

"We can save you, but your brother may be a different story." Suddenly I hear the loud banging of rock music and drums coming from the room across the hall. I roll my eyes at my 16 year old brother who thinks he's a rock star.

"Alright. I'll go. Let me pack up and tell the station I'm leaving." My parents smile at me and leave my room.

I grumble as I prepare for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is just the beginning! There's more to come. I hope you enjoy it! Comment below if you're from Wattpad_


End file.
